Making of a monster
by jdsnape
Summary: Some wizards are born evil some are made. Severus may just be a bit of both. Disclaimer; JK Rowling owns Harry Potter
1. Monster

Headmaster Dumbledore claps his hands and changes the colours of the winner of the house cup to red and gold to indicate Gryffindor has won the house cup. Severus struggles to keep a hold on his strong mental walls.

Lucius and Severus are going to have a great laugh over the foolishness of the headmasters actions.

Dumbledore is systematically dividing the school superbly, more than what Severus's biased actions have ever done. Severus looks to his snakes and all he sees is hatred towards the headmaster. Severus tries to mimic their hatred, but since Severus is trying so hard not to laugh he doesn't think he is pulling it off successfully.

"Well it seems I won this round," mocks Minerva. Not at all in malice.

Severus's grin widens and he tries to stop from laughing for only a foolish Gryffindor would see this as a win. Severus quickly looks to Potter and all he notices is genuine happiness. This confuses Severus for he hasn't seen genuine happiness but only coldness. Severus hates the fact that nothing he does gets an emotional response.

Severus eyes Potter's only friends Granger and Weasley. Severus's grimace at Weasly's boastful face and _red hair. Wealsey is prideful of his mediocrity._ Potter callously uses the know it all to his advantage.

Dumbledore uses his power to make a quarter of the school hate him and rewards Potter for his recklessness and Potter finds amusement in this. Dumbledore could have given these points earlier this morning or before the colours of houses were decorated around the hall, but Dumbledore patronizingly changes them and announces the points pulling the win from Slytherins in front of everyone. Blatant favoritism and Potter is smiling in glee at this.

 _Well James I hope you're happy with yourself, your son acts like the one person you hate most, me_


	2. love me

Severus looks to his nails and notices dirt underneath his nail, he sucks and bites his nails. The noises downstairs concerns him. Glass smashing, yelling. Mummy told him to stay in bed. Mummy said she'll tell a story if he stays. Severus tries to be good and stay but Mummy might get hurt. He is only little, he understands that he will just be dragged and put back into bed and told to stay and then it will get worse.

Footsteps can be heard coming up the stairs, when the door opens he sees his father in the door frame. Severus gasps in slight concern, his father still looks angry. Severus grabs his knees in comfort. His father sighs and grumbles a _night son_ and leaves.

Not long his mummy enters. She sits on Severus's bed next to him.

"Did you still want a story child?" asks his mummy, whispering. Severus notices whispering is all his mother ever does. He tenses and looks up.

"Mum ... why ... mum." asks Severus not sure how to put his complicated questions into words.

Eileen grabs Severus's shoulder in comfort, "Sweetie, it has nothing to do with you. Or even me. He is worried sweetie. It's been a very long time since he hasn't been able to get work. Benefits barely covers expenses. Now it's time for sleep and not to stress OK sweetie, can you do that for me? It will make me happy."

Severus nods quickly, eager to make his mummy happy. With passion in her voice Eileen starts telling Severus a story from Hogwarts. A story about the time she accidentally blew up a potion.

"I became much better at potions, I was such a dunderhead that day ..." Eileen shocks Severus by giggling. Severus looks to his mummy and tries to remember the last time his mummy laughed.

"I ducked and the potion hit this Gryffindor girl in the face. Oh that was fun, she wasn't nice so I didn't really feel sorry for her."

Severus giggles at his mother's mirth. For a moment Severus and his mother are in their own little world talking about potions and the lab. The happiness in her voice makes Severus see hope.

"Mum can I make potions with you?" asks Severus.

Eileen hesitantly looks to the door then gives Severus a slight smile, "You are quite young sweetie, you're only five but later perhaps. I can give you a book on ingredients for now."


	3. First potion

Severus turns the pages, he can't understand a lot of the words but the pictures entrance him. Ingredient after ingredient. He ignores everything around him. If he looks to the book he can't hear the smashes, he can't hear the yells, he doesn't feel scared, Severus gets frustrated by Latin words that he doesn't understand so he decides to open his Latin dictionary for reference.

Severus eyes the ingredient called Alihotsy, leaves used in a laughing potion. Severus muses if it just makes you laugh or if it cheers you up as well.

As Severus is still engrossed in his book he is taken out of his musing with a hand grabbing his shoulder. Severus sucks in a breath with surprise then look up to notice it's his father.

"DID you not hear ME call you, it's very rude to ignore me," spits his father angrily.

"I didn't father I swear. I didn't hear." says Severus worried.

His father has a look of disbelief, "Dinner's ready."

Severus quickly packs his books and runs downstairs to be with his mum, who he enjoys being around more. Severus slowly eats his food while he thinks on his book. After seeing his mother's face he decides he wants to go through with his plan to learn more of potions.

"Mum, later tonight can we read the book you gave me?"

His mother quickly looks to her husband then back, "Sure child."

Severus can barely contain his excitement. He jumps up and down in his seat in excitement, his excitement leaves him when he sees his father pour himself another drink.

After quickly finishing his dinner Severus patiently waits for his mother to finish her meal, after Eileen tells Tobias that she is going to read Severus a story. He grunts in reply then pours another drink. Eileen leads them to the small study. After taking out her Cauldron and potion ingredients. She then leads them to the backyard.

Eileen falls to her knees and sets up the cauldron.

"So child what Potion would you like to practice."

Severus smiles and turns the book to the laughing potion.

"So the first thing you need to know about potions is the ingredient preparations is extremely important and it's very precise, my child. Any mistake. It can be destroyed."

Severus watches his mother chop, grind, stir with a look on her not usually seen.

When finished Severus loves everything about potions. The sweet fumes, the precise elegance of it all.

After the potion is put in a bottle, Severus grins. "Have some mum! Can I too, I want to know what it's like."

After they both have a little sip, they both start chuckling and laughing madly. The noise has Tobias quite confused. When Tobias walks towards the sound to find out he sees his wife and son laughing madly over a simmering potion.


	4. Witch

Tobias growls at the sight in front of him, "What is going on?"

Due from the potions impacts neither can reply but Eileen manages to raise her hands in surrender and manages to say, 'potions' in between her laughter. Tobias gives a sneering look, "Obviously, I'm not that daft! WHY ... STOP LAUGHING. People around already think us weird!"

Tobias angrily steps forward, before he can get closer a ward pushes him back. Both Eileen and Tobias gasp in shock. With the potion no longer impacting her Eileen turns to her son and with a slight frown.

"Your magic is strong child." says Eileen monotone. This concerns Eileen because until this particular moment she didn't think Severus had enough magic to attend Hogwarts.

Severus sensing something wrong looks shyly to floor, "Is that bad?" whispers Severus with hurt.

"YES," sneers his father, who then walks back in the house and slams the door.

Eileen sighs and grabs her son in a hug, "Not bad, this means when you're eleven you get to go to Hogwarts. Wouldn't that be nice? Get big meals, learn more potions ... get to be with children your age."

 _Get to leave here, unlike me_.

Severus looks up confused, "Get to leave? ... you want to leave me mum?"

"NO! Never ...

"But you said ...

"I didn't say anything of the sort child. I think it's time we pack up and go to bed. It's getting late."

Since that day Severus practiced potions, mostly by himself in the woods or park. Away from his house. He wasn't wanting to get into trouble by his father. The obsession Severus has with going outside to make potions pleases Eileen, Eileen continues to encourage his knowledge of the magical world. The thought that Severus will escape and grow to be powerful pleases Eileen.

Severus is looking for potential ingredients in the park when he notices another child. A girl with long red hair. The girl is wearing a dress with flowers all over them, comfortably reading sitting next to a tree. The girl looks up in Severus's direction but the bushes are covering him well.

 _is someone there?_

The girl shakes her head and closes her book. The girl sighs and start picking flowers and pulling petal off flowers. The girls places a flower on her palm then surprisingly the flower lifts and circles and dances. Severus's eyes widen in shock. _A witch._


	5. Decay

Severus eyes the witch happily, thinking finally he can meet a magical person his age. Before he has a chance to introduce himself he notices another joining her. A feeling of unease goes through him. A muggle, he almost groans in disgust. The feeling of dread goes through him. He looks to the muggle in disgust. The horrible look, the horrible aura ... the slight smell of decay wafting towards him. Severus holds his breath and gets confused about his reaction towards this muggle.

 _Why does this muggle smell of decay?_

The muggle is insisting they leave to go home so Severus doesn't get to introduce himself. With her talk of going home Severus guesses they must live in the same house but they are so different looking that it doesn't even cross Severus's mind that they are related. Later that night Severus notices something he never noticed before, his father smelling of decay. Not as bad as the muggle girl but still there.

Later that night Severus can't hold his tongue any longer and asks his mother why muggles smell of decay.

His mother gives him a stern look and narrow her eyes in anger, "HOW did your grandfather get in contact with YOU!" She stands and gets very mad, things start shaking with her anger. "YOU are not to speak to him anymore! Putting stupid ideas in your head. HOW dare he."

More shaking of objects has Severus worried, "FORGET I SAID ANYTHING MUM, sorry."

Eileen's eyes become unfocused, "Yes, yes, you said nothing child. Goodnight."

Severus gasps at his mum's change of mood, not sure if it was him or not. Severus grabs his knees worried he did something bad to her. Severus watches over his mother the next few days to see if she has been damaged. His mother shows no bad signs but her reaction worries him so he researches his mother's old books to know what happened. In the end he realises he wordlessly obliviated her of the memory. His magic starts to worry Severus, the lashing out of magic needs to be controlled or it will cause him problems.


	6. Friendless

Severus eyes the red haired witch, contemplating how he is going to introduce himself. Severus isn't obtuse, he knows how strange he is being. How weird this witch will think him. He doesn't see himself as a stalker he just happens to be looking for ingredients and practicing his potions. He has a feeling she won't see it as that though.

"There you are Lily," says the muggle girl that always seems to be not far behind the witch. "Mum, really will be looking for us now."

 _I just want to read and be left alone sometimes, why can't Tuney understand this. If she wasn't my sister I'll tell her to go away._

Severus eyes the muggle girl with a bit more interest than ever before. _Sisters._ Severus mentally ticks off the differences, hair different, eyes different, face different, height different. Severus comes to the conclusion they must be half sisters at most, they are too different. So the red haired witch likes to be left alone sometimes, Severus understands wanting to be left alone sometimes.

The next day after working on a potion he hears the muggle sister talk again ... Severus has been trying to get the courage to talk to the red haired witch but it never seems to be the right time.

"It's not right, how do you do it?"

Before Severus loses his nerve he jumps out, "It's obvious, isn't it?"

The muggle ran away scared, this annoys Severus for if that muggle girl really thought him a danger why wouldn't she grab her sister.

"What's obvious?" asks Lily.

"I know what you are."

"What do you mean?"

"You're . . . you're a witch," whispers Severus.

She looks affronted " _That's_ not a very nice thing to say to somebody!"

The witch runs to her muggle sister. Saddened Severus realises his mistake and runs after her.

"No!"

"You _are,_ " said Severus to Lily. "You _are_ a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one, and I'm a wizard."

The smelly decaying muggle laughs.

"Wizard!" she shrieks, " _I_ know who _you_ are. You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river, why have you been spying on us?"

"Haven't been spying, wouldn't spy on _you,_ anyway, _you're_ a Muggle."

Though the muggle didn't understand what the word muggle meant, Severus realises his mistake in saying muggle like it's an insult.

"Lily, come on, we're leaving!" she replies shrilly.

With that disaster of a meeting Severus realises the witch and he would most likely not be friends. Severus groans into his hands and walks off. Severus fears this will be a common occurrence and he will end up friendless, just like his mum _._


	7. Friend?

Severus eyes the baneberry in confusion. Severus recognizes this Berry as being the main ingredient for the baneberry potion. A poisonous potion that's strong enough to kill many magical creatures. The only way this berry is here is if his mother purposefully planted them here near the river. Severus grinds his teeth.

The part of the river he is at is quite hidden so muggles wouldn't come near here. Severus goes on his knees to remove the plant to kill it. When Severus tries to grab the roots of the plant that's when he realises it's warded.

Sometimes Severus finds his mother to be a mystery, and not at all motherly. This hidden berry plant can only mean trouble. Severus still annoyed decides distracting himself with potions. Slicing and dicing and the fumes feel him with joy. Severus follows his nose and instincts by changing the methods, sighing in happiness when his pain relief potion is finally done. Happily putting his potion in vials he starts to notice he is being watched. Severus look's to the bush in surprise, Severus is thinking it may be a animal but that's when the red hair witch jumps out surprising him. Severus slightly screams and jumps back.

The girl laughs and places her hand on her mouth in mirth, struggling to breath she manages to say 'got you back, stalker'.

Severus goes red, "I wasn't ... I"

The girl laughs and walks close to the cauldron, "You were making a potion weren't you? ... can you do other things?"

 _Can he feel moods, can he sense danger, can he walk on water, can he float, can he see fairies, can he ..._

Severus laughs in amusement, "So I guess you believe that you're a witch."

The girls nods quickly, "I always knew I was different but I never thought myself as a witch, I thought I was a fairy. Witches don't have good reputations in stories. I'm not evil."

Shaking his head, "No, witch doesn't mean evil, by any means."

The girl smirks, "So what magic can you do, can you teach me?"

Severus nods happily, "Most certainly, you can call me Severus by the way."

He raises his hand a little nervous, nervous she wouldn't accept his hand of friendship. The girl happily grabs his hand.

"Lily."


	8. Division

Each and everyday Severus goes to the same spot in hope to see Lily. To have someone to talk to, to laugh with. Severus teaches Lily all he knows, potion cutting techniques, rules of magical society. Severus is pleased to find Lily's thirst for knowledge matches his own. Severus doesn't want Lily to feel left out at Hogwarts.

The only thing that has been a thorn in his side about his friendship is the smelly sister. The sister tries again and again to ruin the friendship they have, giving Lily doubts. Petunia informed Lily that Hogwarts and magic wasn't real.

"IT's NOT fake Lily, Hogwarts exists, how can you not believe me."

Severus pulls out his mother's wand, Severus casts sparks. Severus grabs Lily's hand and places the wand into her palm and wraps her fingers around the wand.

"Can't you feel your magic within you."

Severus feels Lily's hand tremble and he looks in her eyes trying to convey the truth without words. Lily sucks in a breath surprised.

"I believe you."

 _I trust you, more than my sister._

Severus smiles at that. When Hogwarts starts Severus will be able to be friends with Lily without the complications of her non magical family.

One morning Severus is confused because his mother is smiling, he sits down to eat breakfast.

"What has happened?"

His mother's face goes blank and she places a letter in front of Severus, "Hogwarts accepted you child."

* * *

"Slytherin"

Severus is annoyed that Lily isn't in his house however the hat barely touched his head before it screamed Slytherin. There was a big space next to a blond haired boy, so Severus decides to sit next to him. Noticing his prefect badge also proved to Severus he had authority.

After the speeches everyone started dishing out their food.

"Snape, Snape ... that isn't a Wizard's name." Sneers an older student.

"No, it isn't, however. Prince is. A line far longer and revered more than your line. So leave the kid alone." Snaps the long blond haired Prefect.

Severus eyes the blond with wariness, Severus isn't sure what this blond wants from him. The blond turns to face Severus and raises his hand, "The Prince and Malfoy lines have always been allies. Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy."

Severus shakes his hand, not wanting to make enemies on the first night.

* * *

"So Sev, how's Slytherin"

Severus shrugs his shoulders, "The common room is very green ..."

Severus wishes he can tell Lily more but Slytherin's like to keep their dealings private from others.

Lily sighs, "I know you wanted me there, but the hat wouldn't let me"

Severus grins at Lily's pout, "Really? What did the hat say to you?"

"That I was too brave for my own good, it said being in Slytherin would be hard for me but I told the hat I didn't care and that I would be with my friend. Then it replied I'm too brave and stubborn to suit anywhere but Gryffindor. "

Severus laughs at that and grabs Lily's hand as they walk alongside the lake.


	9. Shameless

Lucius pulls Severus by the hand and leads him into the small study room in the Slytherin common room. He casts spells to lock and silence the room.

"Sit." says Lucius annoyed. Severus grimaces and takes a seat. Lucius pinches his nose and takes a deep breath he then looks up with a serious look. "I'm not surprised this is happening it's one of the reasons I wanted to be a prefect. Gryffindor's trust each other too easily, so they always attack in groups. Slytherin is a fine house but trust doesn't come easily. You have to be careful with how you seek revenge. First rule of attacking your enemy is to know them ...

Lucius smirks and takes a seat across from Severus.

* * *

 _The first rule of attacking your enemy is to know them._

Severus researches his family history and its supposed link it has with the Malfoy family. Severus doesn't trust his word on this at all. The History of the Malfoy family is a lot more dangerous than Severus thought it would be, with research Severus realises the inconsistencies. The disappearances, the bad luck that seems to follow anyone who goes against a Malfoy. It was a good thing he shook his hand that day.

When Severus looked through the Potter family history it was ... dull. No scandals, nothing that can be used against him. Severus sighs and runs his hand through his hair, he gets a little annoyed about the feel of his hair. Potion fumes makes his hair feel gross.

Severus stirs his potion, one stir more than the book required because the potion needed it. When the lesson ended Severus again receives praise for his potion. Severus smirks happily. Severus doesn't show off so when he gets praise he knows it's from his hard effort.

As Severus and Lily exit from the Potion room Lily smiles at him, "That was such a fun potion ... a little bit too easy though. See you tomorrow! Usual place by the lake?"

Severus smirks and nods in agreement. When Severus turns the corner the four are waiting for him. Severus raises his wand slightly. Severus isn't sure why they target him but he has decided he won't be their victim. Severus has decided he will be nobodies victim.

"Think you're special don't you Severus, getting all the praise in class?" sneers Potter. Severus snorts at this, Potions is the only class that he gets praise in.

 _Potions is something I've always wanted to be good in, then perhaps my dad would be proud of me._ With this thought Severus smirks, Severus understands now. Potter's weakness is Potions.

"You would be nothing without potions, without it you wouldn't have the wealth you have, everything you own is due from potions. Your father invented a potion that has turned the Potter's into one of the wealthiest Magical families in Britain ... yet you blow up most potions. Such shame your father must feel."

Potter raises his wand to curse however Severus pushes his magic towards them and makes them all fall. Giving them a nasty sneer Severus then leaves. _No, I will be no ones victim._


End file.
